Retrato
by YoujiX
Summary: Tavros ha pasado el tiempo dibujando. "¿Los reconoces?" … "¡Claro que sí! ¡Son todos nuestros hermanos! … ¿Me dibujaste a mí también?" pregunta interesado "¡Me voy a reconocer en cuanto me vea!"
1. Capítulo I

Hola, holitas ¡Les saludo, un placer! XD

Pues les cuento (y ustedes se preguntarán _¿Y a mí que __mierda__ me importa?_) que hace poco conocí el mundo de Homestuck… y me que quedado prendada de él. Tiene de todo :D, realmente vale la pena pasar toda una noche leyendo un buen comic ( ¿?).

Y como quiero desestresarme un poco de la maldita escuela del averno… pues me he puesto a escribir un fic, así, sin más.

Es algo corto, un pequeño One-shot dividido entre tres partes. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Homestuck (estoy algo nerviosa jejeje :P), así que espero no ofender a nadie. Es un fic terminado y subí todas las partes de una buena vez (como hago con mis historias cortas) para que sea más rápido de digerir :)…oh bien, para vomitar D:

No me queda más que decir que los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie (que ya le tengo su altarcito junto al de Natasha Allegri y Masami Kurumada) y yo… pues nada tengo que ver con ellos, sólo los tomé un rato.

**Advertencias:**

**Fic con shonen-ai ligerísimo.**

**Los personajes pueden llegar a ser un poquitín OCC para algunas personas… y para otras, más… no es con intención ¡De verdad!... en serio que trate de que no se salieran de su papel.**

**Una pisca de AU…no mucho. **

**Palabrotas…nah, no es para tanto.**

**Rimas sin sentido.**

**Alguna que otra ridiculez…**

**Algo de spoiler…**

**¡Y muchos colores!**

Y ahora sí, pues les dejo mi pequeños fic, espero sea de su agrado.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

_._

_._

_Gamzee…_

_Gamzee…_

.

Desde afuera el eco se escucha, se pierde en la lejanía.

Y él, que no detendrá su lucha, lejos está de perderse, que ironía.

No está mal, lo sabe, no ha perdido la cordura

¿No es acaso normal una pisca de locura?

_._

_¡Gamzee…!_

.

¡Qué se calle de una vez por todas, que no insista con llamarle!

¡Ya basta, ¿Qué no entiende?, no logrará calmarle!

¡Ah!, pero si tranquilo está, sólo un poco agotado

Aunque se pregunta porque se mira en tan mal estado.

_._

_Pump, pump, pump,_ le escucha agitado, anhelante.

_Pump, pump, pump,_ se lleva una mano al pecho, vacilante…

¿Es aquella sensación real? se siente tan cálido, tan lleno

Es algo confuso para él, más no le es ajeno.

.

¿Quién es el que le tiene encandilado? ¿Quién es el que le alimenta de ternura?

"_Es un perfecto milagro" _ confiesa sin pudor, con desmesura

El único que logra arrancar tristeza, culpa, miedo; fanáticos demonios carroñeros

Como lanza cortando al viento, desenraizando dolores, odios, con esmero.

.

El que le hace tanto bien, el que comparte con él un mismo lazo

No es otro más que el que descansa apacible en su regazo.

Le mira, le sonríe… le acaricia los cerrados párpados con la punta de los dedos

"_Has hecho tu magia de nuevo…ya no hay cabida para los miedos"_

_._

_Gamzee…_

_Gamzee…_

.

¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirles? ¡Qué inoportuno, que se vaya!

¡No querrá verle enfurecido!, ¡Largo ya, afuera con sus patrañas!

_Es hora_, parece escuchar, _debes dejarle irle en paz._

Pero él sabe que eso está mal, ¿Cómo dejarle en tan fea tumba abismal?

.

Ya no se siente abrigado, la duda se ha vuelto a sembrar en su pecho adolorido

"_No"- _se dice así mismo, asustado, indeciso – "_Estás equivocado, él solo está dormido"_

_Debemos irnos -_la insistencia le desagrada, le vuelve loco

Él no se moverá de ahí, ni un poco.

_._

_Regresa _ oye al eco, casi extinto _ Te necesito conmigo, regresa_

Más la súplica no hace mella en él, no le interesa.

"_¿Qué no te das cuentas que de aquí somos?_

_¡Vete de aquí! ¡Fuera, déjanos solos!"_

_._

_Gamzee_

_Gamzee_

.

Toma el liviano cuerpo entre sus brazos con el corazón acelerado

Sus manos tiemblan, el temor se vierte en su rostro desencajado.

_._

_Gamzee_

_Gamzee_

.

"_¡Mientes…él sólo duerme, duerme tranquilo, _

_Siento sus latidos, su corazón junto al mío!"_

_._

_Gamzee_

_Gamzee_

.

"_Despierta Tav, no me dejes solo con esta herida abierta_

_Aquí estoy, abre los ojos, no esperes más, despierta"…._

.

.

Abrió los ojos apenas sintió el aleteo sobre su nariz. Le causaba cosquillas más no lo suficiente para hacer un esfuerzo por rascarse, en verdad que era perezoso. Bostezó con total libertad abriendo la boca hasta sentir su mandíbula crujir.

Que cansado se sentía. Que cansado y que aturdido se sentía esa noche.

Su bostezo se interrumpió de pronto.

¿Noche? ¿Ya había oscurecido, tan tarde era?

.

- Hola…uh… ¿Has…has dormido bien?

.

Movió su cabeza y se encontró a Tavros cómodamente sentado a su lado.

.

- Hola hermano – saludó alzando una mano, desparramado sobre la hierba como había quedado antes de caer dormido – me duele todo el jodido cuerpo – arqueó la espalda, llevándose las manos hacia ella en un intento por tronarse los huesos – pues… creo que si… un poco…

- Tinkerbull te… te ha gastado una broma – confesó escapándosele una suave risa. Se tapó la boca en un vano intento por pararle, mirando con complicidad a la pequeña criatura que revoloteaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas.

.

Gamzee supuso que se refería a lo de haberle despertado y sonrió ante la blanca broma de ese par.

.

- Ah… el polvo de tus alas me hace estornudar – dijo, fingiendo enfado pero lo hacía tan mal que ninguno le creyó. Tinkerbull bufó divertido, bajando grácilmente ante las atentas miradas y se posó de nuevo sobre su rostro.

- Lo intentó varias veces… pero… tienes un sueño muy…eh… pesado… - Gamzee miró a Tavros que le sonreía desde arriba apoyándose en sus manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza del troll. Un delicioso calorcito nació dentro de su pecho al verle sonreír - ven, la hora de las bromas se ha terminado.

.

Tomó en brazos al lusus, volviendo a sentarse en su lugar para molestia de Gamzee. Suspiró mientras veía como su amigo dejaba que Tinkerbull se frotara alegremente en su mejilla, para después soltarle y dejar que se fuera volando a retozar entre la hierba.

Le tenía tan cerca… solo hubiese sido cuestión de levantar un poco la cabeza y…

_._

_Sangre…_

Abrió los ojos alarmado.

_¿Sangre?.. . ¡¿Sangre?…_

.

Las manchas anaranjadas en la camisa de su amigo parecía volverse más grandes, más oscuras… tenía que hacer algo, ¡rápido!

Parar la hemorragia, buscar ayuda, decirle que todo saldría bien, que no tuviera miedo ¡Algo!

Más su cuerpo no hizo intentó alguno por moverse.

.

- Me he vuelto a manchar – se quejó en voz baja Tavros sin que al parecer notara la inquietud ni la palidez en el rostro del otro troll – ¿Dónde está ese pincel? – miró hacia los lados con insistencia, buscando donde había ido a parar pero sin éxito.

.

Pintura…

Gamzee se sintió increíblemente aliviado. Por un momento creyó que moriría, hubiera jurado que esa horrible mancha era otra cosa ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

.

- Pareces cansado… - se giró de nuevo hacia Gamzee, rascando con sus afiladas uñas el manchón seco en su camisa, tratando de quitar los restos que quedaban en ella - ah… ¿Te duele la espalda? - preguntó curioso viendo como el troll le miraba fijamente - ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada Tav… - contestó con prisa, dando por terminado el asunto y volviendo a la noble tarea de contorsionar su cuerpo, arqueando con facilidad la espalda. Sus huesos crujieron y se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, satisfecho – aunque… - elevó la mirada al oscuro cielo - tuve un sueño raaaaaaaaaro….

- ¿Raro? – Tavros se había inclinado un poco para tomar las hojas que había dejado a un lado - ¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó mientras las recogía una por una, acomodándolas con cuidado y utilizando una roca como pisapapeles para que no escaparan volando.

- Lo olvidé… -contestó, jugueteando con su lengua entre sus colmillos – no espera, creo que recuerdo algo…por cierto, ahí está tu pincel…

- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

- Tras tu oreja…

- Oh… - sonrió con timidez, sintiéndose un poco tonto por su descuido – G-gracias… - le dijo tomando el pincel entre sus dedos para no perderle de nuevo.

.

Gamzee también sonrió.

.

- Un sueño raro, muy loco… - siguió su relato, dándole a entender a Tav que no había nada de qué avergonzarse _"todos perdemos algo alguna vez" _pensó convencido.

- ¿N-no habrás soñado con monstruos de Faygo otra vez… v-verdad? – preguntó temeroso, arrugando la única hoja que se había quedado en sus manos temblorosas – N-no quiero escucharlo… – se cubrió las orejas recordando la última vez que Gamzee le había contado ese horrible sueño. Estuvo varias noches sin dormir después de ello.

- ¡Eso sería jodidamente genial! – una explosión de júbilo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, elevando los brazos hacia el cielo y pataleando en el aire con emoción - ¿Te imaginas Tav? Tu y yo, los poderosos héroes de Alternia contra la bestia Faygo come trolls ¡Pelearíamos contra él durante tres días y tres noches hasta derrotarlo!

.

Pero Tavros estaba muy lejos de emocionarse con esa idea. Tan solo imaginarse que existiera un monstruo acechando entre las sombras y que además, le viera como un buen bocado, le hacía sentir muy, muy asustado.

.

- ¡Hey Tav! – Se abrazó a la pierna que tenía más cercana de su amigo tomándole desprevenido. Lo hizo tan de repente que Tavros, aún entre sus cavilaciones, creyó ser presa de la bestia y sin poderlo evitarlo soltó un fuerte grito…

.

Segundos después Gamzee se revolcaba entre la hierba, carcajeándose tan feliz de la vida mientras que un avergonzado Tavros se encogía cada vez más en su lugar, con el ruborizado rostro oculto entre sus piernas.

.

- Oh, hermano – Gamzee se limpiaba con los dedos las lagrimillas que le habían quedado - ¡Eso fue jodidamente genial! ¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo!

- Uh… - Tavros hundió más el rostro, abrazando sus piernas con firmeza.

- ¡Ahí voy! – rodó hasta estar cerca de la cintura de su amigo y le abrazó, esta vez con más delicadeza para no hacerle brincar de nuevo por el susto - ¡Además, me la debías! – acto seguido, tiró suavemente de la camisa de Tavros con los dientes.

- ¡G-g-g-g-g-amzee! – los colmillos del otro troll rozaron su piel y Tavros sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Dejó de cubrirse el rostro para ocupar sus manos en otra importante tarea: la de no quedar desnudo - ¡¿Q-que haces? – preguntó más avergonzado de lo que estaba, forcejeando con él para no le quitara la camisa.

- Vamosfs Tavfs no te enojesfs… – habló entre dientes, divirtiéndose con el pánico en el rostro de Tavros. Viendo que el trabajo empezaba a dificultarse, se apoyó en sus manos para jalarle la camisa hacia arriba y quitársela de una buena vez por todas.

.

La prenda fue a dar lejos de Tavros quien no podía creer lo fácil que había perdido la batalla. Satisfecho, Gamzee se levantó sobre sus rodillas, admiró el buen trabajo que había realizado y se dejó caer sobre él sin ponerse a pensar en lo incómodo que podía ser para éste.

.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**.**

- T-tengo frío… - minutos después de que un pasajero silencio comenzara a adormecerlo, una tímida vocecita se escuchó. Gamzee parpadeó alejando al sueño y se removió un poco, serpenteando sobre el cuerpo de Tavros hasta bajar y tener el rostro del otro bajo el suyo.

- Eh…eh… - Tavros no estaba seguro si debía preguntar, no cuando Gamzee le miraba de esa manera. Desvió la mirada hacia su puño aferrado a la blanca hoja y se llenó de valor - ¿Q-que fue eso?- y aunque temía por la respuesta, era mucho más fuerte ese otro sentimiento.

- ¿Qué fue qué? – Gamzee había encontrado una buena distracción en sacar la lengua y sentir la humedad que comenzaba a nacer por la pronta madrugada.

- E-eso… - repitió Tavros sin mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo flaquear su ánimo de conocimiento – E-esto… tú… yo… - nervioso, movía sus dedos de la otra mano tratando de hacer más obvia la pregunta pero sin saber muy bien que era lo que trataba de aclarar – ya s-sabes… esto…

.

Mordiéndose la lengua con los labios, Gamzee meditó las palabras de su amigo.

¿Qué qué era eso? pues Rojo.

Sentimientos rojos, eso era.

A eso se debía su cuidado, su amabilidad.

Su compañía, su cercanía.

Su preocupación, su tranquilidad.

Sus risas y lo contrario.

¿Para qué?

… para que Tavros fuera feliz.

.

- Pues es eso Tav, es precisamente eso… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?... ¿Verdad? – su propia insistencia le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta, una sensación de añoranza que no venía al caso, él no tenía razón alguna para sentirla – claro, claro que lo sabes… – susurró para sí mismo, abrazándose a su amigo con cierta desesperación, mordiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.

De pronto tuvo la necesidad de escucharlo, de sentir que Tavros le correspondía.

Seguro era por esa necia necesidad que se sentía tan extraño.

.

- Tú también lo sientes ¿Verdad Tav?...

.

Aquella última pregunta había dolido. Más aún porque lo que recibió como respuesta fue un profundo silencio.

Reparó entonces en lo que con tanto ahínco tavros mantenía sujeto. Curioso, y dejando a un lado por un instante las rarezas que alimentaban su incertidumbre, estiró el brazo hasta cazar el puño de su amigo. En el momento en que sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la mano de Tavros éste dio un respingo, llamando por completo la atención de Gamzee.

Un profundo palpitar se levantó y todo su cuerpo pareció estremecerse.

Tavros no se movió, tal vez no deseara compartir lo que escondía esa blanca hoja. Por su parte, Gamzee sabía que su deber era el respetar su decisión, aunque nunca hubiera existido algo que no compartieran entre ellos.

Pero…

.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – ya no solo fue la curiosidad, sino también una palpable inquietud que le hacía mantener la mirada fija sobre el pedazo de papel.

.

Tratando de actuar con normalidad, el despeinado troll se levantó con pereza sin soltar la mano de su amigo, acariciando los suaves nudillos con sus dedos como muda petición para obtener su permiso.

.

- ¿Es un secreto… una sorpresa quizás? – se inclinó hacia él, tratando de convencerle - ¿Me lo dirás? – canturreó cerca de su oído, palpando con la otra mano la cintura de Tavros.

.

Lo menos que quería era parecer desesperado pero en cierta manera lo estaba y eso le molestaba. Pero eso no se comparaba ni por asomo con el enorme sentimiento de estupidez que cargaba por utilizar tan tonta zalamería con tal de entrometerse en algo que Tavros no tenía ninguna intención de compartir.

.

- ¡Agh! – gruñó en voz alta separándose de un impasible Tavros - ¿Pero qué puta mierda me pasa? – se reprendió, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota.

.

Esas nefastas muestras de falso cariño… sólo para complacer deseos estúpidos… no, Tavros se merecía algo más que eso.

.

Unas pequeñas manos asomaron entre sus piernas dejando en el suelo lo que parecían ser unas arrugadas hojas. Gamzee levantó la cabeza.

.

- E-es…uh…algo tonto.

.

Ni siquiera le escuchó moverse de su lugar, muchos menos caminar. Pero qué más daba.

En realidad lo que Gamzee se preguntaba era porque, si se suponía que Tavros debía estar enfadado, se mostraba como si él fuera el que hubiera actuado mal.

.

- Me da un p-poco de v-vergüenza…

- ¿Eh? – ahora sí que no comprendía nada. ¿Vergüenza de qué?, si él no había hecho algo que …

.

De pronto miró las hojas y por un impulso se inclinó para tomarlas y darles la vuelta.

.

- Vengo haciéndolos desde hace un tiempo… quería que fueras el primero en verlas… – Tavros hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no salir huyendo - no… no te burles – jugueteó con el pincel entre sus dedos como si con eso pudiera mantener la calma – s-se que no soy bueno pero…pero…

_._

_"Yo"… _

Si se pudiera describir la felicidad que sentía en ese momento…

.

- ¿Burlarme? ¿Es una puta broma Tav?– tomándole por sorpresa le revolvió los cabellos arrastrado por la euforia de sentirse nuevamente alguien importante en la vida de su amigo - ¡Tus dibujos son jodidamente geniales! ¡Mierda Tav, eres el puto amo del pincel!

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Tavros apenas se estaba reponiendo de la sacudida por parte de Gamzee cuando sintió que era tirado de nuevo sobre el suelo, perdiéndose por un instante entre la hierba.

- ¡Que se me caiga la cabeza si miento! – claro que no mentía, los dibujos de Tavros le encantaban.

.

Tavros reapareció de entre la espesa vegetación, agitado y levemente despeinado. Antes de poder abrir la boca su camisa fue a dar sobre su cara. Tomándole como escudo, miró a Gamzee que estaba completamente distraído con los dibujos. Los ojos de su amigo parecían brillar de sorpresa y admiración y eso le llenaba de mucha nostalgia.

Se puso la camisa y procurando no hacer mucho ruido, se arrastro con sigilo a su lado.

.

- ¿Los reconoces? –preguntó tan pronto le tuvo cerca.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Son todos nuestros hermanos! – señaló con entusiasmo.

.

Fotografías hechas a manos de sus amigos; imperecederas, casi vívidas.

Retazos de historias que merecían ser contadas.

.

- ¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Me dibujaste a mí también?

- Uh…

.

Gamzee soltó una carcajada.

.

- ¡Me voy a reconocer en cuanto me vea!

.

A pesar de que los dibujos mantenían cierto aire infantil, aquellas bolitas y palitos que formaban cada uno de sus compañeros y que estaban coloreados de una manera divertida y sencilla eran inigualables.

.

- _La lengua de Teresi le muestra el mundo entero… _- leyó con curiosidad el pequeño párrafo en uno los dibujos, reconociendo de inmediato la letra de Tavros – _¡Si algo no conoce, lo lamerá con esmero!_ – sonrió, percatándose del juego de palabras – Vaya, entero y esmero riman, que elegante hermano… – le dijo socarrón, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro con el puño, a lo que Tavros respondió con una cohibida sonrisa.

- Es…uh… algo t-tonto ¿No?- preguntó frotándose suavemente el brazo.

- Hum… - Gamzee levantó los hombros despreocupadamente – tal vez si… tal vez no… ¿A quién le importa? A mí me gusta… ¡Oh, mira, mira a Teresi! – la emoción de Gamzee era contagiosa.

.

Dejó la hoja a un lado y tomó un nuevo dibujó.

_._

_Nepeta juguetona, sueña con ser una gran leona_

_Equius siempre en su labor, ¡Troll muy fuerte y con valor!_

.

- ¡Cuidado Equius, Nepeta te saltará encima!... – exclamó con exagerada emoción al ver la escena con el troll de lentes reparando unos cuantos robots mientras la pequeña Nepeta se alzaba en el aire dispuesta a caer sobre el mayor – Me han dado ganas de rapear Tav – le dijo para después canturrear el pequeño párrafo a modo de rap - siento el ritmo ¡Deberíamos hacerlo!

- B-bueno… ah…

- Tal vez cuando termine de ver tus dibujos.

.

Y así entre risas y alegría, uno por uno, los dibujos fueron pasando.

El suelo se tapizó con el color que las hojas desprendían.

Tavros sonreía por la alegría de Gamzee. Su entusiasmo era sincero y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Le escuchaba reír, describir cada una de las imágenes. Observaba cada gesto que le iluminaba el rostro, era como si pudiera sentir lo que los dibujos le mostraban.

Sin embargo, sabía que mientras más dibujos miraran, más pronto llegarían a la última hoja.

.

- Es cierto… - Gamzee dejó de pasar las hojas y elevó la mirada hacia ningún punto en específico. Se mordió los labios, un poco extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Esto… me es… familiar…

.

Tavros le miró pero no dijo nada.

.

- ¿Recuerdas el sueño que te conté? – su amigo negó con la cabeza – Ah, es verdad, no lo hice… – Gamzee se rascó el cabello – no recuerdo mucho pero era un sueño looooco… – movió su cabeza, dándole más énfasis a sus palabras – pues ahí estaba yo… era como…raro… - miró uno de los dibujos - ¡Como si estuviera dibujado! ¡Si, ya recuerdo! … y…y…y… - una ola de emoción y misterio aceleró su respiración a medida que su sueño coincidía cada vez más – ¡Y cuando hablaba, también rimaba!...- aquello último le hizo abrir los ojos impresionado - ¡Mierda Tav, sentí un escalofrío!

- ¿Y qué decías?

- ¡No te das cuenta hermano! ¡Es como estar en la dimensión desconocida o algo así!…

- Uh…

- Pero en mi sueño Tav, sólo decía pura mierda sin sentido ¡Mis rimas no eran tan buenas como las tuyas!

- ¿Recuerdas algunas?

- Pues… - se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativo – Nah, ninguna… te digo Tav, eran basura, no valen la pena recodarlas, tal vez por eso no lo hago – dicho eso soltó una gruesa risa, mostrando sus colmillos.

.

Pero Tavros parecía desilusionado, tal vez algo preocupado. El agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Gamzee se hizo más fuerte.

.

- ¿Te sientes bien Tav? – no sabía en qué momento el ambiente había cambiado. Ya no se sentía la misma alegría de antes. Se le ocurrió una idea – Aún faltan dibujos que ver ¿Por qué no…

_._

_Gamzee…_

.

Volteó, no había nadie.

.

- ¿Qué más soñaste?

- ¿Qué? – hubiera jurado que había escuchado su nombre – Ah… no… no tiene importancia – hecho una última ojeada y dio por muerto el asunto - ¿Qué me preguntaste?

- Tu sueño Gamzee… ¿Qué soñaste?

- Pues ya te dije… no hay nada más – la insistencia de Tavros le incomodaba, de pronto ya no se sentía con ánimos de seguir hablando de lo mismo.

- Pero…

- Tinkerbull está tardando, tal vez necesite ayuda…- dejó las hojas en el suelo e hizo un intento por ponerse de pie pero Tavros le detuvo. Gamzee volteó a verle confundido.

- Él está bien…

- ¿cómo estás tan seguro? – Gamzee movió su brazo, intentando zafarse pero su amigo no parecía desear soltarle. Comenzó a desesperarse - ¿No estás preocupado por Tinkerbull?, podría estar atascado entre la maleza…

- Tienes que… t-terminarlo – a pesar de que su voz le temblaba, los ojos de Tavros le mostraban una gran fortaleza que él no soportaba mirar.

.

Gamzee bajó la mirada, sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Por qué tanto interrogatorio?

Por un momento creyó sentir un profundo palpitar. No le dio importancia, tal vez solo lo hubiera imaginado. Su atención se fijo entonces en un montoncito de hojas aplastadas por una piedra.

.

- ¿Y estos qué son? ¿Puedo verlos?- sin esperar respuesta, se puso de pie y caminó con cierta prisa. Tavros le dejó ir, soltándole de su agarre tan pronto Gamzee hizo el esfuerzo por pararse. Se quedó sentado, viendo como el troll hacía a un lado la piedra y tomaba las hojas.

.

Era necesario.

.

"_No los mires… no los mires" –_pedía impotente frente a la verdad, sintiéndose culpable por desear detenerle, de querer arrancarle la realidad de las manos para evitar de cualquier manera que Gamzee fuera lastimado – "_Por favor no los mires"…_

.

Pero no podía.

.

Un triste sollozo escapó de sus labios cuando Gamzee dejó caer los dibujos.

.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

.

.

Debía ser una broma.

Algo… algo así no… no podía ser real.

Sí, eso era, una broma y nada más.

¿Por qué entonces sus manos temblaban? ¿Qué era ese amargo sabor que quemaba su garganta?

Eso dibujos… esa crueldad plasmada en explosiva furia de colores… eso no podía haberlo hecho Tavros.

Pasó una hoja, luego otra… y otra… y otra…

Colores que se perdían y se mezclaban en oscuros fondos. Líneas quebradas, toscas, gruesas… marcas de pintura, salpicando sin forma ni orden. Hojas agujereadas por la presión que el pincel había ejercido. Otras arrugadas, rasgadas, rotas; con la pintura aún fresca goteando de los bordes de las hojas… simulando la sangre de los trolls muertos y despedazados en los dibujos.

Un frenesí de matanza y color.

.

"_Muertos"…_

.

Dio un paso atrás pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, soltando las hojas en el camino. Entonces, frente a sus ojos, una lluvia de dibujos fue cayendo lentamente a su alrededor; miradas vacías, cuerpos ensangrentados, cabezas decapitadas… imágenes que iban saturando su cabeza para arrastrar a la luz recuerdos escondidos.

Recuerdos de los asesinatos cometidos.

La verdad le pegó con fuerza entre las costillas reconociendo al instante aquel terrible palpitar. Desde la primera vez que lo sintió sabía que no era nada bueno. El estremecimiento que le recorría se había estado dando como recordatorio de sus crímenes pero él se las había ingeniado para pasarlo por alto, olvidando por completo la realidad, dejándose caer al abismo de sus memorias para no recordar nada.

Y darle paso a la locura.

.

- ¡Es una puta mentira!

.

Se abalanzó sobre los dibujos rompiéndoles en pedazos, con el fulgor de la furia quemándole la mirada. Sus alaridos se elevaron, mezclando sus gritos con el sonido de las hojas al romperse.

Rompió muchos dibujos, tantos como se lo permitieran sus manos. Pero entonces, en medio del frenesí, un dibujo más cayó frente a él.

.

_"¿Dónde estoy yo? ¿Me dibujaste a mí también?"_

.

Sus anteriores palabras resonaron como advertencia.

Pues ahí, frente a sus ojos, de lo que tanto rehuía se abrió paso.

La imagen le miraba como burlándose de su miedo, mostrándole la retorcida y voraz sonrisa. Tres enormes rasgaduras surcaban el malicioso rostro, adornándole con fresca sangre morada.

.

_"¡Me voy a reconocer en cuanto me vea!"_

.

- Me encontré… - admitió cansado, delineando con sus dedos las gruesas pinceladas en el retrato que tenía enfrente. Vaciló antes de atreverse hacer lo que pensaba pero en un arrebato de ímpetu, su otra mano palpó su cara.

.

La espesa sangre le manchó los dedos y fue cuando volvió a sentir el ardor de las heridas en la carne, vertiendo su sangre en su deshecho rostro.

Había recordado todo.

.

-Mierda… -suspiró, inclinando levemente la cabeza – creo que estoy en problemas… – una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su despintada cara - ¿No lo crees Tav?

- Creo que si… - le respondió el troll, arrastrándose con dificultad hasta lograr llegar a su lado.

.

La sonrisa se desvaneció y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Tavros. Este se dio cuenta y le sonrió con nostalgia.

.

- Está bien… - Tavros le acarició la mejilla - ya no me duele…

.

Ya no era el Tavros con el que el sueño le había dejado disfrutar un rato. Ahora se mostraba tal cual había quedado al morir. Gamzee observaba con pesar el deshecho cuerpo de su amigo, las mecánicas piernas despedazadas, el rostro bañado en sangre… la profunda herida que le había arrebatado el último fulgor de vida.

.

- Ella tenía sus motivos… - Tavros se acarició suavemente la sangrante herida.

.

Gamzee no podía ni imaginar cuánto dolor había soportado…

.

"_Él no se lo merecía" _pensó con resentimiento.

.

-Así que… - no quería que Tavros siguiera lastimándose con el recuerdo de su propia muerte, por lo que decidió romper con el incómodo silencio. Además, él tampoco deseaba pensar en ello - …aquí estamos… – echó una ojeada a la hierba que cada vez se hacía más oscura - nosotros dos…

- Si… - contestó en voz baja Tavros, sacudiéndose la sangre de sus dedos al alejarlos de la herida.

- En el final de un jodido sueño…

- Así es… - el troll había encontrado una buena distracción en pasar disimuladamente el pincel sobre un pedazo de tierra oscura, como queriendo darle color.

- ¿Por qué es un sueño… no?

.

Tavros se dio por vencido y dejó que la oscuridad siguiera su camino desvaneciendo todo a su paso, señal de que el sueño estaba por finalizar.

.

- ¿Lo dudas? – alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

.

Las blancas pupilas le estremecieron. Sabiéndose débil Gamzee se dejó caer de espaldas, huyendo de la ahora vacía mirada.

.

- No… creo que desde un principio lo supe…. Solo no quería aceptarlo – un aire melancólico se había hecho dueño de su voz – ¿Te digo algo Tav?

- Dime…

- En medio de la demencia… desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a estar contigo, verte una vez más… creo que por eso… estamos a-aquí… - la voz se le quebró y su rostro mostró el sufrimiento que había tratado de ocultar. Asustado de su mismo dolor, le jaló hacía a él, sintiéndose completamente indefenso – tengo miedo… - sollozó, aferrado al cuerpo de su amigo.

.

Su aparente calma no pudo resistir más presión y la culpa terminó por desmoronarle entre los brazos de Tavros.

.

- Fui yo, les he matado Tav… les he matado…

.

Tavros cerró los ojos, afligido por el dolor de Gamzee.

.

- Gamzee… escúchame… – con ternura le levantó el rostro – tienes que volver…

- ¿Qué? – Gamzee negó pesadamente con la cabeza. Eso era lo último que quería – No puedo ¿Qué les diré? ¿Con que cara podría atreverme a volver?... no Tavros, quiero quedarme contigo…

- No puedes…

- ¡¿Por qué no? – reclamó dolido, sintiéndose morir por el rechazo de Tavros - ¡Tú no Tav, tú no… no me dejes solo! –suplicó desesperado.

- Tú lugar no es conmigo… yo… estoy… muerto…- desvió la mirada, acongojado por recordarle la verdad.

- ¡Entonces yo también lo estaré!

.

Tavros se horrorizó por las palabras de Gamzee. No podía estar hablando en serio.

.

- Sabes que las cosas no pueden ser así…

- ¡Pero…

- Gamzee… - la firma voz de del troll le enmudeció – todo saldrá bien…

- Tavros… - le tomó de las manos, temblando por la incertidumbre – no quiero dejarte aquí…

- Estaré bien – y a pesar de que sentía el pronto final, nunca se sintió tan fuerte como en ese instante - tienes que… - algo lo distrajo, mirando hacia la oscuridad que se levantaba sobre sus cabezas. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras Gamzee le miraba expectante – Te está llamando Gamzee… él en verdad te extraña… escucha…

.

Tavros cerró los ojos y Gamzee entró en pánico. Creyendo que su amigo no volvería a abrirlos hizo un intento por sacudirle pero se detuvo tan pronto el lejano sonido de una voz llegó a sus oídos.

_._

_Gamzee…_

_Gamzee…_

.

- Le escuchó Tav – la voz le parecía demasiado familiar - le escuchó… ¿Qué… que debo hacer? – se giró hacia él, con cierto temor por conocer la respuesta.

.

Nuca se esperó que algo así sucediera.

.

- Adiós Gamzee…

.

Todo fue tan rápido.

.

Gamzee palideció al instante y sintió que algo dentro de él se quebró.

Entonces, sin darle tiempo de actuar, Tavros le dio un primer y último beso.

Una suave presión sobre los sangrantes labios y la magia se rompió.

_._

_Gamzee…_

_Gamzee…_

.

Gamzee flaqueó y el peso de su cuerpo cayó entre los brazos de Tavros.

El troll sintió de pronto que nuevamente perdía las fuerzas, cayendo una vez más en un sueño profundo, sin imaginar donde terminaría esta vez. Tal vez ya estuviera muerto. Tal vez nada de eso había pasado.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Tavros en medio de un manto oscuro, desvaneciéndose lentamente a medida que sus labios se movían hablando en voz baja, muy baja, confesándole un último secreto.

.

- ¡Gamzee! ¡Despierta Gamzee!

.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la angustiada mirada de Karkat.

.


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

.

.

Karkat es un troll complicado.

Su mal humor siempre le acompaña, como nube oscura sobre su pequeña cabeza.

Pero Gamzee sabe que, a pesar de que el mismo Karkat lo niegue, lo considera su mejor amigo.

Karkat no le dejó solo, no huyó de él cuando se lo tragó la locura. En cambio, el pequeño troll le hizo volver a la realidad, salvándole de una demencia atroz.

No se cansó de llamarle hasta que al fin pudo regresarle.

Gamzee también sabe que si está en problemas, Karkat le ayudará. Y él también le protegerá, de lo que sea.

Porque eso hacen los amigos.

.

Sentado en un rincón, esperando a que su mejor amigo regrese con algo para sanar sus heridas, suspira por un buen recuerdo.

Uno que llevará consigo hasta el último de sus días.

.

Karkat ha regresado.

.

- Veo que ya estás mejor… toma, esto detendrá la hemorragia…apúrate de una puta vez, debemos irnos…

- Gracias hermano… ¡Hey Karkat!

.

Karkat no ha dado ni un solo paso. Baja la mirada y se encuentra a un amigable Gamzee que le sonríe.

.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta con su tosco tono habitual.

- ¡Soy muy afortunado!… - le responde emocionado.

- No hay tiempo para tus idioteces Gamzee, los demás nos esperan…

- ¿Y sabes por qué? - ignorando la hostilidad de su amigo, se pone de pie y se cuelga de su cuello - pues porque me has salvado ¡Gracias! ... mi héroe… - aquella última frase hace sonrojar a Karkat que intenta quitarse a Gamzee de encima.

.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo logra y sale casi corriendo seguido por Gamzee que le da alcance…

.

- Y también… por un milagro… ¡honk!

- Al menos sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre… – para Karkat es muy difícil aceptar el haber estado preocupado por Gamzee, pero espera que con su trato de siempre éste se dé cuenta - ¿Y se puede saber que mierda de milagro es ese para que puedas dejarme tranquilo?

_- Sí, yo también… _

- ¿Tú también qué? – pregunta irritado.

- ¡Pues eso… ese es el milagro!… ¿A qué es increíble? – los ojos de Gamzee parecen brillar.

.

El troll detiene su caminar, mirando a su compañero con incredulidad

.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido – menciona despectivamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo dice todo! – el troll ha alzado la voz irritando más a Karkat.

.

Simplemente hay cosas que no puede entender de ese imbécil.

.

- Bueno ya… Gamzee, vámonos – Karkat le sujeta de un brazo, obligándole a caminar con más prisa.

- ¡Ese ha sido el mejor de los milagros hermano! – se cuelga de nueva de su cuello pero esta vez Karkat no hace intentó alguno por zafarse- sí, _yo también… sí, yo también… -_ repite, canturreando con alegría - ¿Puedes creerlo? – suspira ilusionado.

- Si… si claro, lo que digas…

.

No lo admitirá… pero Karkat, muy en el fondo, también cree en los milagros.

.

FIN

.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Escribir me tranquiliza en demasía, vaya que sí. Y aunque al final salgan puras chorradas sin sentido dignas de un buen repertorio de golpes… aún así es genial. Creo que a muchas personas el escribir nos permite darnos un buen respiro antes de seguir con nuestras responsabilidades.

En fin…

No sé… tal vez… si no es mucha molestia… aquellas personitas que hayan llegado hasta aquí pues… además de agradecerles, me gustaría preguntarles si conocen una buena página donde pueda leer el cómic de Homestuck en español, es que leerlo en inglés me cansa, de veldad. Además hay algunos conceptos del cómic que aún no me quedan claros… pero bueno… si alguien sabe, se los agradeceré.

Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por leer ¡Nos vemos!.


End file.
